User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Weapons: Hack Tool
The Hack Tool isn't really a weapon in the traditional sense, since it can't do any damage on its own. However, it's extremely useful when it comes to the new security system. In the BioShock 2 multiplayer, the only machines in the game are vending machines and Machine Gun Turrets. In my multiplayer, there'll also be Security Cameras, Security Bots, Grenade Launcher and Flamethrower Turrets and more Vending Machines. This brings up much more potential for hacking and machine-based mayhem. Unlocked at Rank 12. Stats *'Quick-Melee Damage (on a base of 100):' 33.3 damage per hit. *'Headshot Damage Multiplier:' No multiplier. *'Clip Size:' 3 shots. *'Total Magazine Size:' 18 shots. Ammunition Types *'Remote Hack Darts:' Base ammo for the Hack Tool. Deal no damage. Shot can be recovered if it hits the scenery (other than a non-friendly machine). Upon hitting a machine that is either neutral or hacked by the enemy, the machine will be disabled and a progress bar will fill up. Once the bar is completely filled, the machine becomes hacked and friendly to the player. The dart can be destroyed by either hitting the machine twice or killing the hacker. Unlocked with the weapon. *'Converter Darts:' Deal no damage. Shot can be recovered if it hits the scenery (other than a non-friendly machine). Upon hitting a neutral or enemy machine, it will automatically turn it to the player's side, although this only lasts for a few seconds. The dart can be destroyed by either hitting the machine twice or killing the hacker. Unlocked at Rank 43. *'Sapper Darts:' Deal no damage. Shot can be recovered if it hits the scenery (other than a non-friendly machine). Upon hitting a neutral or enemy machine, the machine will be disabled and will continuously lose health until it gets destroyed (only works on security devices, otherwise the machine is just disabled until it gets hacked or until the dart gets knocked off). The dart can be destroyed by either hitting the machine twice or killing the hacker. Unlocked at Rank 69. Upgrades *'Remote Support:' Darts take twice as many hits to get knocked off, but hitting the hacker once will destroy all darts currently in use by the latter. Unlocked at Rank 45. *'Organic Virus:' Darts take a small time to prime before they can be fired, but each Dart type now affects enemies in their own way: Remote Hack Darts temporarily disable the weapon the enemy's holding, Converter Darts cause them to deal a portion of their damage output to themselves, and Sapper Darts drain the enemy's EVE to zero for a short moment. Unlocked at Rank 75. *'Collective AI:' Firing multiple darts at a single target will increase the effectiveness of each one. On the downside, each dart is slightly less effective on its own. Unlocked at Rank 93. So, you like it? I figure lots of people just come here to take a quick look and then go off to do something else without leaving a comment. Please don't be one of those people. Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts